I Love You, I'm Waiting For You (WonKyu Ver)
by kyujjong
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah murid terpandai tapi tidak mempunyai banyak teman di sekolahnya. Suatu hari Changmin Sahabatnya, menyuruh kyuhyun Untuk melakukan sebuah tantangan berpacaran dengan Siwon. hingga akhirnya kyuhyun Mengajukan diri untuk menjadi "pasangan selingkuh" siwon l Main Pair: Wonkyu l Cast: Kim Kibum, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Victoria l Warning: Always Typo(s), GS.
1. Chapter 1

_** By KyuJjong **_

_**Main Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon (WonKyu)**_

_**Pair: Kim Kibum, Changmin, Yunho, Victoria.**_

_**Gendre: Romance, Drama, OOC, Gender Switch**_

Summary: Kyuhyun adalah murid terpandai tapi tidak mempunyai banyak teman di sekolahnya. Suatu hari Changmin Sahabatnya, menyuruh kyuhyun Untuk melakukan sebuah tantangan berpacaran dengan Siwon anak kelas 3 yang sangat populer dikalangan para yeoja, suka berjalan dengan gadis-gadis yang bukan pacarnya. kyuhyun Yang awalnya menolak akhirnya menyetujuinya. hingga kyuhyun Mengajukan diri untuk menjadi "pasangan selingkuh" siwon Tapi semakin lama kyuhyun Makin terjerat dalam pelukan siwon. Sementara itu siwon Masih belum putus dari pacarnya.

Warning: Always Typo(s)

**_No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your follow and Review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

Pagi hari suasana sekolah yang damai mendadak menjadi ricuh begitu sosok namja tampan Choi Siwon muncul, sontak siswi-siswi histeris melihat siwon yang sangat popular itu. Seorang yeoja memperhatikan kerumunan itu sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo" kata-kata itu terus terucap dari mulut kyuhyun untuk mengutuk tindakan bodohnya kemaren.

**~Flash Back~**

Siang itu sepulang sekolah kyuhyun menunggu siwon di taman, biasanya sehabis latihan futsal siwon akan lewat sini untuk pulang. tapi Itu juga kalau siwon tidak membawa motor atau bahkan pulang di antar-jemput pacarnya yang kaya raya itu. Sebenarnya siwon sudah mempunyai pacar, tapi kyuhyun sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada sahabatnya changmin dan pantang baginya menjilat ludah sendiri.

'Apa tidak apa-apa' batin kyuhyun terus menolak tindakan bodohnya, ingat siwon itu sudah punya pacar dan pacarnya adalah Kim Kibum anak pengusaha Mobil paling kaya di Korea. Dibandingkan kibum, jelas kyuhyun merasa bukan apa-apa bahkan ayahnya hanya karyawan di perusahaan orang tua kibum. Orang tua kyuhyun berkerja sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya siwon yang melihat kyuhyun melamun sambil memandangi danau kecil di depannya.

"oppa… aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu" jawab kyuhyun gugup karena ketauan melamun oleh siwon.

kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah lama kenal siwon bukan hanya karena mereka tetangga tapi dulunya Mereka itu sangat akrab namun setelah dewasa mereka seperti membuat jarak serta sifat kyuhyun yang pendiam membuatnya sulit bergaul dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman.

"hmm, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya siwon penasaran

"Tapi tunggu aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sambil makan di cafe itu" kata siwon sambil menunjuk cafe yang berada di sebrang danau.

"Ne, ayooo!" jawab kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu meminta siwon untuk jadi pacarnya, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri ia juga menyimpan rasa untuk siwon. alasan utama kyuhyun melakukan ini karena changmin tapi juga untuk mencari tau, bagaimana perasaanya.

"Ayo kyu~ah! kenapa kau jalan pelan sekali?" teriak siwon sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya. kyuhyun pun berlari kecil mengejar siwon yang sudah jauh di depan sana

"oppa… jalan mu cepat sekali?! huft... aku kan capek mengejarmu" siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut kyuhyun gemes.

Deg, deg, deg...

kyuhyun memegangi dadanya seketika ia merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan pada ku?" tanya siwon, sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam cafe.

"begini, hmm sebenarnya aku…" ucap kyuhyun gugup "aku menyukai mu oppa, Saranghae Choi Siwon" kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja dari mulut kyuhyun, mungkin karena terlalu gugup sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengucapkanya cepat hanya dalam hitungan detik.

sementara siwon, tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta dari kyuhyun tak bisa dipungkuri ada perasaan lega dihatinya.

"aah, mianhamnida aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan ini padamu karena semua tau kalau kau sudah mempunyai pacar" karena merasa tak mendapat respon, kyuhyun kembali menarik kata-katanya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"aniyo, aku senang kau berani menyatakan cinta padaku Tapi aku sudah mempunyai pacar dan tidak mungkin memutuskanya karena hal sepele seperti ini" jawab siwon sakartis.

Jawaban siwon membuat kyuhyun menciut, apalagi saat mendengar siwon bilang ini hal sepele.

hahaaha….

kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati menertawai tindakan bodohnya sendiri. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur ambil resiko. Oke sekarang ini hal terakhir yang harus dilakukanya dan dengan sedikit ragu kyuhyun berkata "oppa… aku tidak meminta dirimu harus mencintai ku atau memutuskan pacarmu, tapi aku bersedia untuk menjadi pacar selingkuhan mu Asalkan kau menerima ku jadi pacar mu"

siwon mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kyuhyun, 'mana ada yeoja menawarkan diri jadi selingkuhan' batin siwon heran. Namun rasa senang di hatinya semakin menjadi saat kyuhyun menyatakan cinta padanya.

"oke, mulai hari ini kita berpacaran tapi ingat kau hanya selingkuhan ku!?"

"oya, Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku masih ada janji" siwon berjalan keluar meninggalkan kyuhyun seorang diri di cafe.

Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata kyuhyun.

'Hiks hiks hiks,,,

'bodoh kau sangat bodoh cho kyuhyun apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau berharap siwon juga mencintai mu dan memutuskan pacarnya? jangan mimpi', batin kyuhyun mengutuk tindakanya sendiri.

Ck~

'dasar Yeoja aneh, tapi menarik juga' gumam seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyuhyun dan siwon.

**~flashback And~**

karena berjalan sambil melamun memikirkan kejadian kemaren Tak terasa kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Deg, deg, deg... lagi-lagi perasaan ini.

pantas Disana ada siwon dan apa yang dia lakukan? Yaaa, seperti biasa yeoja-yeoja centil itu terus menggodanya. ada sedikit rasa cemburuan dihati kyuhyun saat siwon merespon tindakan nakal yeoja itu, sepertinya dia menikmati kepopuleranya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Choi siwon namja paling tampan, ketua OSIS jago di semua bidang olah raga sosok sempurna, pantas jadi idola di seluruh sekolah.

"kyuhyun!?" teriak changmin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun dan tidak disangka tidak diduga ternyata siwon pun melihat ke arah kyuhyun berada saat changmin memanggil namanya.

Ehm, kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Namun sebagai sahabat changmin dapat mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia menarik tangan kyuhyun dan berkata "sesampainya di kelas kau harus menceritakan semua pada ku dari A sampai Z dan tidak ada yang dikurangi atau di lebih-laebihkan, Arra?" kyuhyun dan changmin berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"jadi gimana, apa kau sudah menembaknya? apa jawabanya?!" tanya changmin penasaran.

"Ehm, dia cuma bilang baiklah!" kyuhyun kembali tertunduk lemas.

"Cuma itu? yach payah sekali tapi untuk standar choi siwon usaha mu sudah dikatakan sukses" kata changmin memberi semangat kepada kyuhyun.

** By KyuJjong **

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, kyuhyun melihat sosok siwon yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Cup…

siwon berciuman di depan umum, kyuhyun shock walau yang sedang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan biasa bagi orang karena siwon mencium pacarnya sendiri. Yaaa, siapa lagi kalau bukan kibum.

siwon dan kibum memang berbeda sekolah, saking populeranya siwon dikenal hampir di seluruh sekolah yang ada di Seoul juga karena ia sering ikut lomba olah raga kesana. Tapi orang-orang tidak ada yang tau kapan siwon bertemu dan berkenalan dengan kibum bahkan sampai mereka berpacaran. Jika ditanya teman-temanya siwon hanya akan tersenyum, hal itu membuat orang-orang jadi tambah penasaran dibuatnya.

Sebelum masuk mobil siwon sempat melihat kyuhyun dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya.

kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya dan tanpa dia sadari tiba-tiba saja kakinya melangkah ke cafe, tempat dimana dia menembak siwon kemaren. setelah sadar dari lamunanya kyuhyun memutuskan masuk dan kembali duduk di tempat biasa di tempatinya dan dimana dia kemaren menyatakan cinta kepada siwon.

"selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan ramah kepada kyuhyun.

"mmm, saya pesan Cappucino saja" jawab kyuhyun masih dengan dengan tatapan kosong.

"baiklah, apa tidak ada pesanan yang lain lagi?" tanya pelayan ke dua kalinya dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala kyuhyun.

"Ekh tunggu, bukanya kau yang kemaren datang kemari bersama pacarmu? sekarang Mana pacar mu itu?" pertanyaan pelayan itu berhasil membuat air mata yang ditahan kyuhyun sedari tadi jatuh seketika.

"aigoo, maaf kalau aku lancang" ucap pelayan itu bow dan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Namun Tidak lama kemudian ia datang kembali dengan membawa pesanan kyuhyun "ini pesananya dan ini cake special buat anda sebagai permohonan maaf saya kerena telah membuat anda menangis"

kyuhyun tersenyum "gomawo, Yunho-shi" jawabnya

"..."

"hahaha tak usah tampang serius begitu, aku tau nama mu dari situ!"

"hmm, anda membaca tag nama saya ya? akh, curang jadi disini cuma saya yang belum tau siapa nama anda"

kyuhyun berdiri lalu menjabat tangan yunho dan memperkenalkan namanya "annyeong, cho kyuhyun imnida" yunho tertawa melihat tingkah kyuhyun yang menurutnya luchu.

"jangan lupa sering-sering mampir kesini yaa! Nanti saya akan kasih anda cake yang lebih special lagi" Teriak yunho, di balas lambaian tangan kyuhyun,

'pelayan yang luchu' gumam kyuhyun pelan.

** By KyuJjong **

Sesampainya di depan rumah, kyuhyun terkejut melihat sosok siwon yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi, jahat sekali kau bahkan tidak memberi ku nomer telepon mu yang baru" gerutu siwon "Pacar macam apa itu?" racau siwon semakin nggak jelas tapi berhasil membuat kyuhyun gugup.

PACAR….?

'BENARKAH DIA MENGANGGAP KU PACARNYA?' tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya dan tertawa kecut.

"Mian, tapi bukanya kau sendiri juga tidak pernah memberi nomer hape mu kepada ku? Dan pacar macam apa pula yang ciuman dengan yeoja lain di depan pacarnya sendiri" ledek kyuhyun sakartis.

"hmm, jadi kau cemburu? Baiklah pacarku, sebagai permintaan maaf hari ini aku akan melakukan semua perintahmu" kyuhyun tampak berfikir, 'apa dia sedang bermimpi?'

"Auuu…"

Pekik kyuhyun saat tangan siwon mencubit pipi chubbynya "kamu sedang tidak bermimpi kok chagi"

Ekh, 'kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiran ku' tanya kyuhyun dalam hati

"huh… sudahlah berdebat dengan mu tidak ada gunanya juga aku mau mandi dulu, ayo masuk!"

siwon mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang, berjalan santai masuk kekamar kyuhyun 'ck~ dasar jorok, dia benar-benar tidak berubah'

"Yaakk, Choi siwon jangan sentuh barang-barangku, arra!"

Rasanya sakit ketika siwon kadang mendengar kyuhyun hanya menyebut namanya tidak memanggil oppa seperti biasa. yaaa... Sejak siwon jadian dengan kibum, hubunganya dengan kyuhyun terasa semakin jauh. Seakan kyuhyun hanya bayangan bagi siwon, padahal sebenarnya mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil.

sejak dulu siwon sebenarnya juga memendam perasaan kepada kyuhyun. Mungkinkah perasaan itu tersampaikan tanpa ia harus mengatakanya? hingga kyuhyun bisa menyadari semuanya.

**TBC**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your like and comment here!**


	2. Chapter 2

_** By KyuJjong **_

**_Main Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon (WonKyu)_**

**_Pair: Kim Kibum, Changmin, Yunho, Victoria._**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, OOC, BL, Gender Switch_**

Summary: Rasa Cinta kyuhyun pada Siwon semakin hari semakin besar. namun Cinta ini cinta yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada, cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh terwujud tapi perasaan ini semakin lama semakin besar padanya.

kyuhyun harus mengambil tindakan sebelum semua terlambat. Apa yang akan dilakukannya dan bagaimana reaksi siwon saat mendengarkan kemauan kyuhyun?

Warning: Always Typo(s)

**_Let's Read Don't forget to leave your like and comment !_**

**_~~ENJOY READING~~_**

Sekarang anak-anak kelas 3 sedang olah raga diluar "Kyuhyun~ah liat itu! Ada siwon" ucap changmin menunjuk ke tengah lapangan. kyuhyun mengangguk pelan menjawab perkataan sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya sudah dari tadi ia memperhatikan siwon yang dari hari ke hari semakin populer di kalangan siswa-siswi di sekolah.

"siwon…siwon oppa mau pake sapu tangan ku tidak?"

"terima kasih, baiklah aku pinjam handukmu yaa!"

"oppaaa…, kamu keren sekali, jago olah raga selain itu juga baik" ucap siswi-siswi yang sedari berteriak-teriak histeris melihat siwon.

Tap … tap … tap,

kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Saat ini Pikiranya kusut , kalau boleh jujur ingin rasanya berteriak menumpahkan semua rasa cemburu dihatinya. Namun Kenyataan benar-benar kejam, kenapa cuma dia yang merasakan sakit.

"Uuuhhnghh…" kyuhyun melenguh, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"kenapa ini pandanganku tiba-tiba gelap" kyuhyun sudah tak kuat memopong berat beban tubuhnya perlahan mulai hilang kesadaran, ia hampir terjatuh 'kenapa tidak terasa sakit? sama sekali tidak sakit. hangat sangat hangat' samar-samar kyuhyun dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang merangkul dan Tangan orang itu mulai mengangkatnya hendak menggendong, wangi ini wangi yang selalu membuat kyuhyun nyaman berada didekatnya.

_** By KyuJjong **_

"kyu~ah, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"oppa?"

"hmmm, kamu sudah sadar?"

"ini di mana?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa menjawab siwon.

"UKS, tadi kamu hampir jatuh saat pingsan apa kamu tidak ingat?"

"hmm, tadi aku seperti merasa sedang bermimpi" ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"tenang tidak ada yang aneh dengan kepala mu kok dan kamu tidak terluka sama sekali untung aku datang tepat waktu" siwon menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Kamu Cuma kurang darah, seharusnya kalau makan yang cukup!"

"Ne, oya oppa apa kamu dari tadi menunggu ku di sini?!"

"maaf kyu~ah"

"ehhh, kenapa oppa meminta maaf pada ku?"

"maaf karena hanya kata itu yang saat ini bisa ku ucapkan pada mu!"

"..."

Hening...

_** By KyuJjong **_

teng… teng… tengg~

suara bell menandakan jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir….

"kamu yakin tidak mau naik taksi?"

"tidak, aku mau jalan saja"

"kalau begitu sini tas mu aku yang bawa, kita pulang bersama!"

**~Kyuhyun Pov~**

hari ini aku sangat senang bisa pulang bersama siwon oppa sebab sudah lama kami tidak pulang sekolah bersama seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin sejak pacaran siwon tidak pernah mengajakku pulang bersama seperti sekarang.

Ada rasa senang karena tadi aku pingsan hingga akhirnya kami bisa pulang bersama lagi. saat berjalan bersama siwon oppa semua orang memperhatikan kami. Muncul rasa bangga di hatiku seakan-akan aku sedang berjalan bersama pacarku, yaa! pacar sungguhan bukan selingkuhan.

'Apa orang-orang melihat kami seperti sedang pacaran? Huh selalu saja begini, dia tidak pernah mau menunggu ku, Baiklah kalau begitu aku lari saja…..'

"Oppa … kenapa kalau kita jalan bersama, kamu selalu berjalan di depan ku?"

"ayooo, cepat jalanya" ucap siwon

"hyaaa, jangan berlari seperti itu kau masih sakit!" kaget namja tampan itu saat melihat kebekang kyuhyun sedang berlari-lari kecil.

"ini semua karenamu, kau selalu meninggalkanku" ucap kyuhyun ketus "oppa, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu pada mu?"

"apa?"

"aku ingin kita berkencan seperti layaknya orang pacaran!"

_**perasaan ini, cinta yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada, cinta yang tak pernah terwujud namun perasaan ini semakin lama semakin besar dan tak bisa ku tutupi lagi.**_

_**Aku takut dan aku lakukan ini karena rasa takut akan kehilanganya. bagaimanapun ini semua adalah cinta terlarang, dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan sebelum kami berpisah apa tidak boleh aku merasakan bahagia bersama orang yang ku cintai. Aku ingin ia memperlakukanku dengan lembut layaknya seperti seorang pacar.**_

_**~kyuhyun POV END~**_

Saat yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Liburan ini kyuhyun dan siwon memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan, hanya berdua yaa … cuma ada mereka kyuhyun dan siwon.

**_Cinta yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada, cinta yang seharusnya tidak boleh terwujud tapi perasaan ini semakin lama semakin besar padanya. Sebelum kami kembali menjadi sahabat ini lah jalan yang ku ambil._**

Selama liburan sekolah kyuhyun dan siwon akan pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"oppa liburan ini kita akan buat sebuah kenangan indah yang tidak akan terlupakan, arra?"

"ne, arraso"

"dan kamu tidak akan menyebut namanya saat bersamaku kan?"

"iya!"

"janji yaaa!"

kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau ia dan siwon akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini… Hanya dengan selalu bersama seperti ini, walau tanpa melakukan apa pun sudah terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tapi saat seperti ini malah membuat Rasa cinta kyuhyun pada siwon semakin besar bahkan kyuhyun tidak ingin berpisah walaupun hanya sebentar.

_** By KyuJjong **_

Lelah jalan-jalan dan karena hari sudah semakin gelap, siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan, ternyata siwon sudah menyewa kamar di Hotel. Namun sejak masuk hotel entah kenapa perasaan kyuhyun tidak enak, Entah karena tegang atau rasa takut yang mendera perasaanya.

'Bagaimana ini, kenapa ini tidak kepikiran dari kemaren-kemaren? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' kyuhyun sibuk berfikir dengan otaknya, tapi saat seperti ini otaknya malah tidak bisa berfikir.

'Apa kami harus sekamar juga?' Hal itu menjadi beban pikiran kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"tuan Choi siwon? anda yang sudah memboking sebelumnya ya?"

"iya, dua kamar Single"

"ini kuncinya! Kamar nomer 203 DAN 204″

"baiklah, kamsahamnida" ucap siwon kepada recepsionis hotel tersebut,

namja tampan itu berlari kearah kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya di sofa hotel.

"kajja, kita masuk! setelah itu baru pergi makan ke restoran dekat pantai itu!"

"oppa, apa tidak apa-apa kita seperti ini?"

"kau sendiri yang bilangkan, jangan pikirkan hal lain selain kita berdua"

"hmm, tapi..."

"ini kunci kamar mu! Nanti sekitar jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu" belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab siwon sudah memotong kalimatnya terlebih dahulu.

"oppa, bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?" ucap kyuhyun menarik baju siwon.

"bukankah kita akan menghabiskan waktu sebagai sepasang kekasih?"

mengerti maksud kyuhyun, siwon menjawab dengan nada sedikit berteriak "YAAA... CHO KYUHYUN kamu ini, apa kamu paham apa yang kamu ucapkan itu?" Siwon mengerti arah pembicaraan kyuhyun, tapi jika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan tinggal di dalam satu ruangan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin hal-hal buruk bisa terjadi nantinya.

"Kyu~ah, mian oppa tidak sengaja membentakmu" sebenarnya Siwon tidak mau sedikit pun menyakiti perasaan kyuhyun.

"hiks … Hiks… Hiks … oppa, marah pada ku?" tanya kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata, Ia menangis bukan karena marah tapi mengutuk ucapanya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus berkata seperti itu?, bahkan sekarang siwon terlihat marah padanya.

"kyu-ah, uljima jangan menangis!"

"oppa, marah padaku?"

"tidak, oppa marah pada diri oppa sendiri karena membuat mu menangis" ucap siwon, memeluk tubuh kyuhyun berusaha menenangkanya.

"baiklah, kalau itu mau mu kita tidur dikamar aku saja" siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun mengajaknya masuk kedalam kamar.

"hiks... hiks...hiks"

"sudah, kamu mandilah duluan! oppa akan bereskan barang-barang ini"

"ne…" jawab kyuhyun singkat

_** By KyuJjong **_

Kini siwon dan kyuhyun berada di tepi pantai. Mereka duduk diatas pasir, suasana malam dengan langit dipenuhi bintang menambah suasana romantis diantara mereka.

"kyu-ah, kau suka laut di sini bukan?"

"Yaaa, aku sangat suka"

"baiklah kalau begitu begini saja"

srreeettt ….

tiba-tiba siwon membuka bajunya hingga hanya meninggalkan celana renang.

"eehhkkk? Kok buka baju, untuk apa?" Tanya kyuhyun, menatap bingung kepada siwon yang ternyata sudah memakai celana renang.

"kyu~ah, main yuck! Ayo buka baju mu!"

"Stop~ tunggu dulu, tapi aku kan nggak bawa baju renang?!"

"jangan bohong, tadi aku lihatmu mengeluarkanya dari ransel berarti sekarang kamu memakainya" ucap siwon santai, sebenarnya tadi ia tidak sengaja melihat kyuhyun sedang memilih-milih pakaian dan mengeluarkan baju renangnya.

kyuhyun sangat menyukai pantai dan juga berenang siwon tahu itu. makanya siwon mengajak kyuhyun liburan kepantai.

ya... kyuhyun memakai baju renang karena tadinya habis jalan-jalan ia mau berenang di kolam hotel untuk menenangkan diri. Namun Tidak disangka siwon memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, namja tampan nan atletis itu tahu kyuhyun pasti ingin sekali berenang. jika diperhatikan, memang aneh penampilan kyuhyun saat ini hanya mengenakan jaket dan celana santai, tidak seperti orang mau pergi berkencan pada umumnya yang akan berdandan secantik mungkin di depan pacarnya.

Tapi itu yang siwon suka dari kyuhyun sedari dulu.

"aku mau berenang, aku mau melihatmu memakai baju renang di depanku! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu pakai baju renang saat SMP"

"oppa, jangan bercanda! apa maksud mu sebenarnya?!"

"aku cuma mau mengulang kejadian masa kecil kita dulu, karena itu adalah saat- saat paling membahagiakan bagiku"

"oppa?!"

"aku hanya ingin malakukanya denganmu, karena kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku"

"hmm, baiklah" ucap kyuhyun tidak mau merusak suasana.

srreettt….

kyuhyun membuka jaket dan memperlihatkan tubuh kecilnya yang indah. Sesaat kemudian siwon menarik tangan kyuhyun menuju tepi pantai…

Byuuurrr…..

"dinginnn, hyaaa…. Oppa kenapa kamu menyiram ku?"

ssrrr… byyuurrr…. Bluk bluk pyukkk…. Mereka asyik bermain air.

setelah capek mereka mendudukan diri di pinggir pantai, Tiba-tiba tercipta suasana hening diantara keduanya.

"ciumlah aku sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasihmu!?"

"haahh, terima kasih apa?"

"Aish sudahlah, kalau tidak mau" ucap siwon pura-pura marah.

"oppa, serius?"

"iya … aku serius, apa muka ku seperti sedang bercanda?" jawab siwon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipi sama sekali tidak imut itu. kyuhyun melihat tingkah siwon tersenyum geli, seorang Choi Siwon yang popoler bertingkah seperti anak-anak yang sedang ngambek karena kemaunya tidak dituruti.

tapi perlu dicatat, siwon hanya akan bertingkah seperti ini kepada kyuhyun bahkan kepada kibum yang notabane pacarnya sendiri saja siwon tidak pernah bermanja-manja seperti sekarang.

siwon selalu bersikap dewasa dan terlihat cool di depan orang-orang tapi tidak untuk kyuhyun karena cuma kyuhyunlah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.

**_Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Tidak pernah berpihak pada mereka? Yang sebenarnya saling mencintai satu sama lain._**

"mmm, baik lah aku akan melakukanya!"

deg… deg … deg …

Suara jantung kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat tak seperti biasa.

CHu….

Mata siwon terbelalak sempurna saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

'Benarkahk kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya?' walau hanya sesaat tapi siwon sudah sangat bahagia.

Sementara di lain sisi kyuhyun masih tertunduk malu saat ini mukanya memerah sempurna karena menahan malu.

"huh tidak enak, semua begitu singkat sampai-sampai aku tidak merasakanya" ucap siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mian~hae tapi itukan ciuman pertamaku" jawab kyuhyun yang masih menutupi rasa malunya.

"pertama kah? bukanya ini yang kedua?"

"mwo? Ani, oppa kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu? Padahal aku melakukanya hanya dengan mu"

"aku tidak bilang kamu melakukanya dengan orang lain kok"

"ekkhhh, maksudnya?"

"ini ciuman kedua kita, apa kamu tidak ingat saat kamu pingsan di UKS waktu itu aku juga mencium mu?"

"MWO?" ucap kyuhyun, kaget mendengar kata-kata siwon Seakan tidak percaya apa yang di dengarnya barusan.

Pantasan saja waktu itu kyuhyun merasa sedang mimpi seseorang menciumnya namun saat melihat siwon disampingnya ia langsung membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"oppa, kenapa kamu melakukanya?"

"kenapa? ya, karena kamu itu pacarku dan hanya akan jadi milik ku selamanya!"

Chuuu~~~

sekali lagi siwon mencium kyuhyun awalnya hanya ciuman lembut tanpa ada napsu sebagai tanda kalau namja tampan itu benar-benar mencintai kyuhyun. tapi Sesaat kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin panas, siwon menggigit bibir kyuhyun meminta akses supaya lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam goa hangat milik kekasinya ini.

Setelah berhasil masuk lidah siwon tidak tinggal diam di absennya satu persatu deretan gigi kyuhyun, lalu berpindah ke rahang yang ia jilat seperti sedang menjilat eskrim. Saat siwon mulai mengajak lidah kyuhyun untuk berperang silva tiba-tiba kyuhyun mendorong siwon hingga terjengkang ke belakang.

Brakkk….

"aauu, appo"

"op….ppaahh, mian" huh huh huh... kyuhyun sesak sampai-sampai ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar berusaha mencari oksigen kesekelilingnya. Ternyata kyuhyun sedang kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panas dari siwon.

"oppa, gwechana?"

"ne, kajja kita kembali ke hotel" ajak siwon seraya memegang tangan kyuhyun protect.

_** By KyuJjong **_

Suasana hening tercipta di kamar 204 tersebut, siwon dan kyuhyun hanya diam entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Sedari tadi mereka sibuk dengan pikiranya masing-masing.

siwon saat ini sedang tidur di sofa, sementara kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. Yaaa, karena siwon hanya memesan kamar single bed jadi tidak mungkin mereka tidur berdua. kyuhyun cemas ketika melihat kearah siwon yang sibuk menbolak balikan badanya diatas sofa kecil itu.

"oppa, apa kau marah pada ku"

"ani~yo, kenapa aku harus marah?"

"hmm, karena tadi aku mendorong mu"

"aku tidak pernah marah pada mu kyu-ah"

"kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak tidur di sini bersama ku? Bukanya disana tidak nyaman?"

"jangan... aku takut akan menyerang mu nanti, sudah ayo tidur!"

"hmmm, baiklah"

"jaljayo kyu-ah besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan liburan ini!"

"Ne... jaljayo oppa"

_** By KyuJjong **_

Tidak terasa musim liburan pun berakhir. kyuhyun memulai harinya dengan semangat 100% senyum terus terpatri dari pipinya, Namun senyum itu hilang dalam sekejap.

"kyuhyun~shi bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Kibum?"

"ne, ayooo naik ke mobilku ! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu"

"baiklah"

didalam mobil, suasana hening tercipta. kibum tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kyuhyun gugup ia merasa khawatir, rasa takut menghantuinya saat ini. Namun ia harus pasrah semua ini memang salahnya dan suatu saat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

"mulai hari ini menjauhlah dari siwon oppa!"

"apa?"

"kamu tau kan dia itu pacar ku? Atau perlu aku beritahu lagi sekarang, kalau siwon itu milik ku?!"

kyuhyun hanya diam, saat ini pikiranya kosong tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakanya pada kibum.

"ehm, aku sangat mencintai siwon oppa jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk merebutnya dari ku!"

"kibum aku...!"

"kau tak perlu menjawab, cukup dengarkan aku saja! karena aku tak butuh alasan darimu"

"…"

hening …..

"cowok yang berkencan denganku harus sama sempurnanya denganku dan itu hanya ada pada diri Choi siwon"

kyuhyun merasa terpuruk di satu sisi ia ingin melawan tapi disisi lain ia sadar ini semua salahnya, hingga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini.

"turun! Kita sudah sampai ingat baik-baik kata-kataku tadi padamu!"

_** By KyuJjong **_

Suasana kelas ramai seperti biasa, semua murid heboh dengan cerita tentang liburan mereka. kyuhyun dari tadi hanya duduk diam di bangkunya, kata-kata kibum terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"kyunnie… Hey, kamu sudah tau? Kalau Hari ini akan ada murid baru di kelas kita" ucap changmin semangat.

"oohhh, bagus lah"

"baguslah? Apanya yang bagus?"

"ya bagus saja" ucap kyuhyun datar.

tak beberapa lama bell pertanda masuk berbunyi dan victoria soengsenim membawa seorang pria di belakang. Sepertinya itu murid baru kata changmin tadi. Mata kyuhyun terus saja menatap ke arah murid tersebut

Baiklah Jung Yunho-shi silahkan perkenalkan diri pada teman-teman baru mu!

"ne seongsenim" ucap yunho sambil bow 60derajat.

"annyeonghaseo, Jung yunho imnida. tapi kalian cukup memanggil ku Yunho seperti teman-teman ku sebelumnya"

prokkk…. Prookk …. Prok semua bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Yunho.

'Dia? Bukanya dia pelayan Cafe waktu itu? Ternyata dia masih sekolah, tapi kenapa juga berkerja di cafe itu? Sebenarnya siapa dia?' gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

"ssttt … Sssttt kyu, hey kyu-ah?

"wae?"

"kenapa kamu terus menatap murid baru itu? Jangan-jangan kamu suka ya? Dia memang manis sich" ucap Changmin kepada kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

jam istirahat pun berbunyi, kyuhyun berjalan menuju kekantin tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"hey, bisa kemari sebentar?"

degh… Degh… Degh

"kamu? Tidak disangka kamu ternyata juga sekolah disini" ucap kyuhyun kepada yunho.

sseettt….

yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyuhyun "kyu-ah aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama bertemu, untuk itu maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?"

'apa-apaan dia? Apa dia sudah gila, bertemu saja baru dua kali sudah berani menyatakan cinta.' Ucap kyuhyun pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh telinga yunho.

"jadi kamu mau menolak? Tapi maaf, mau tidak mau kamu harus menjadi milik ku!

**TBC**

**[]**

**Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!**

**_annyeong 'kyujjong' is back pertama2 saya mau ngucapin thanks buat readers yang baca ff ini and ngereview. saya sangat2 senang maaf belum bisa blz satu2 tapi saya baca kok semua review kalian jadi jangan bosan2 ngereview yaa! ^^_**

buat yang nanya kenapa suka ada nama minho and sulli karena dulunya ff ini pair Minsul tapi aku ubah jadi Wonkyu jd maaf klo typo ^^

kalau buat changmin aq juga masih binggung jd in dia yeoja atau namja jd tunggu chaps2 selanjutnya aj okk ! pasti bkal d jelas in nanti...


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You, I'm Waiting For You (CAPS lll)

**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon (WonKyu)_**

**_Pair: Kim Kibum, Changmin, Yunho, Victoria._**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, OOC, BL, Gender Switch_**

Summary: "Ingat! suatu saat kamu pasti akan menjadi pacarku dan mencintaiku!" ucap yunho.  
kyuhyun semakin penasaran dengan sosok yunho hingga membuat siwon sangat cemburu kepada sosok yunho.

Warning: Always Typo(s)

**_No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your follow and Review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

'apa-apaan cowok ini? benar-benar aneh, baru bertemu sudah bertingkah sok tau dan apa dia bilang tadi, Cinta?' kyuhyun memijit-mijit kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing, hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah tapi sudah banyak sekali kejutan yang di dapatnya.

_**"Ingat! suatu saat kamu pasti akan menjadi pacarku dan mencintaiku!" ucap yunho sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan diotaknya.**_

'Jung Yunho, siapa dia sebenarnya?' pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di otak kyuhyun sedari tadi.

"kyu-ah! Ayo tanding badminton dengan ku!" ajak changmin memecahkan lamunan kyuhyun. kadang-kadang kyuhyun ingin seperti yang changmin selalu kelihatan ceria dan semangat seperti tidak ada beban sedikitpun. dia juga punya banyak teman baik laki-laki maupun perempuan beda sekali dengan kyuhyun yang lebih suka duduk diam dan menyendiri.

Changmin memang sangat suka pelajaran olah raga. Setiap jam olah raga dia seperti memiliki energi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, sangat berbeda kalau dia harus memperhatikan guru saat menerangkan pelajaran. Biasanya changmin akan memilih ngobrol dengan teman sebelahnya, main PSP, mendengarkan musik, tidur atau bahkan berbuat jahil hingga membuatnya sering di hukum oleh guru-guru.

"hmm…baiklah ayo!" jawab kyuhyun tidak begitu semangat.

"ehm, Apa aku sudah telat? boleh aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian?"

"hey, Yunho hyung!" sapa changmin ramah "tentu saja kau boleh ikut, bagaimana kita bermain maen ganda? okk!"

"okk!"

DHUUUG…. TAP…. DHUUUG … TAP ….

Suara lemparan bola terdengar begitu menggema… Tap duaggghhh …. Lemparan bola yunho tepat mengenai kepala kyuhyun.

"appo!" rintih kyuhyun kesakitan.

"kamu tidak apa-apakan? Maaf, padahal aku sudah berusaha mengalah loh, tidak terlalu bermain serius" ucap yunho dengan nada menyesal.

Syuuutt…. Tanpa mempedulikan yunho, kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkanya "dia sombong sekali! mentang-mentang bisa mengalahkan ku, inikan cuma kebetulan saja tapi ehh… tunggu! Tadi lemparanya seperti profesional, Mustahil… Apa dia benar-benar jago olah raga?" batin kyuhyun bingung.

Teng teng teng….

Akhirnya bell pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja belajarnya. Ia terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa dan tanpa sengaja meninggalkan Ponselnya didalam laci. kyuhyun berlari keluar, ia tidak mau siwon menunggunya lama, yaa hari ini siwon berjanji akan pulang bersama dengan kyuhyun.

Sreeetttt…..

kyuhyun tertegun ditengah lapangan matanya tertuju pada sosok siwon yang berlari dengan senyum mengembang dari bibirnya.

Tes… Tes… Tes…

Tak terasa air mata kyuhyun menetes dari pelupuk matanya, ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat menusuk hati. Bagai mana tidak, saat ini siwon berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dan disana telah berdiri sosok perempuan cantik sedang tersenyum, sebuah senyum kebahagian, senyum yang sama saperti terlihat pada bibir siwon.

"waahhh, siwon oppa dan kibum unnie memang serasi yaa!? Aku sangat iri pada mereka berdua"

kyuhyun menghapus air matanya 'kau benar-benar bodoh membuat diri mu terpuruk dalam lubang yang kau buat sendiri' pikir kyuhyun sarkatis.

"kyu-ah…!" kyuhyun mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya, dan ketika hendak menoleh sreettt… sosok yunho sudah berada disampingnya tanpa permisi langsung melingkarkan tanganya dibahu kyuhyun.

Plakkk… kyuhyun memukul tangan yunho keras.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi tingkah mereka dilihat oleh siwon. sedetik kemudian kyuhyun melirik kearah siwon namun seketika sang namja tampan memalingkan mukanya masuk kedalam mobil kibum.

"yaaa…. Apa-apaan kau ini tidak sopan!?" pekik kyuhyun kepada yunho yang seenak jidatnya memeluk tubuhnya.

"wae? Akukan pacarmu! Apa tidak boleh seorang pacar memeluk pacarnya sendiri?"

"dasar orang gila…" gerutu kyuhyun sambil melangkah pergi.

Sreeettt…. Tangan kyuhyun ditarik yunho membuat ia terpaksa harus menghentikan langkahnya "ayooo, Ikut aku! Kita pergi kencan hari ini!?"

"Mwo?"

tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, yunho langsung menarik dan menyuruh kyuhyun naik keatas sepeda motor Ninjanya.

"kenapa melamun? Pakai ini dan duduklah di belakang ku!?" ucap yunho sambil menyodorkan sebuah Helm "cepat! Pegangan yang erat kalau kau tidak mau terjatuh nanti!"

Drum…. drum…. Druummmm…..

Suara motor yunho melaju kencang. Suasana heningpun tercipta, selama perjalan kyuhyun hanya diam membisu entah apa yang dipikirkanya sedangkan yunho focus pada jalan di depanya.

**By KyuJjong **

"nah, ayo turun! Kita sudah sampai" kata-kata yunho berhasil membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali kealam sadarnya.

"ini dimana oppa?" tanya kyuhyun terkejut melihat suasana disekitarnya. Saat ini ia disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah Didepanya terbentang danau dengan air yang sangat jernih tidak hanya itu, disekelilingnya di tumbuhi pohon-pohon besar dengan daun yang begitu rindang bahkan rumput-rumput yang diinjaknya pun tumbuh serasi hingga membentuk padang rumput yang indah.

"hmm … ini tempat rahasiaku dan hanya kau satu-satunya teman wanita yang ku bawa kisini"

"Yunho_shi sebenarnya kamu siapa? Kenapa sikapmu begitu baik pada ku?" tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah masih menunduk, saat ini sebenarnya ia sangat senang dan berterima kasih kepada yunho. Yaa… Hati kyuhyun sedang galau memikirkan siwon, namun saat ini ia merasa tenang dan bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya bersama pemuda tampan tersebut.

"baiklah, sepertinya ingatan mu sangat buruk" ucap yunho dengan nada sedikit meledek namun seketika mendadak serius "ehm, tadinya aku ingin kamu mengingatnya sendiri tanpa harus diberi tahu, tapi sepertinya itu akan sia-sia. Kau duduklah dulu aku mau mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas" ucap yunho menunjuk kursi di dekat danau.

Sreeettt….

yunho memberikan sebuah foto kepada kyuhyun. Dengan seksama kyuhyun memperhatikan foto itu, awalnya ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan foto itu. Namun, ia berteriak kaget ketika baru menyadari itu foto saat hari kelulusan di SMP nya.

"kau sudah ingat?" tanya yunho penuh harap.

kyuhyun mengangguk pelan "jadi kau adalah laki-laki yang meberiku mawar saat acara kelulusan itu? Maaf aku tidak ingat, lagian sekarang wajah mu jauh lebih tampan dari waktu itu" Ucap kyuhyun tulus.

Plaaakkk….

kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri ketika sadar dengan apa yang barusan diucapkanya. yunho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku kyuhyun.

"jadi kau benar-benar sudah mengingat ku kan? Wajar sich kamu lupa karena waktu itu hanya aku yang memperhatikanmu sedangkan kau sibuk dengan kesendirianmu" yunho mengambil nafas dalam kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "aku masih terlalu kecil waktu itu hingga tidak berani mendekatimu namun itu membuatku menyesal sampai saat ini"

dag…Dig…Dug …

Mendengar ucapan yunho membuat jantung kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat, ia merasa tersentuh.

"terus kenapa kamu berkerja di cafe? Dan kenapa kau pindah ke sekolahku?"

"ohh, sebenarnya itu cafe milik keluargaku. Tadinya cuma ingin berkunjung namun tidak sengaja aku melihatmu masuk kecafe itu dan mendengar percakapanmu bersama pria bernama siwon itu makanya keesokan harinya aku kesana lagi karena yakin kamu pasti akan datang lagi"

kyuhyun terkejut mendengar kata-kata yunho, jadi artinya yunho mengetahui semua rahasianya dan siwon.

"jadi kamu sudah tau semua tindakan bodoh ku? Tapi kenapa kamu masih berusaha mendekatiku?"

"tidak kamu tidak bodoh, kamu sangat berani mengungkapkan isi hatimu oleh karena itu aku juga ingin kau tau perasaan ku" ucap yunho mantap.

"Aku masih bingung, sebenarnya ingin menyerah saja karena ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan"

"tenang aku akan membantumu melupakanya dan menjadi milikku kyu-ah"

kyuhyun terharu mendengar kata-kata yunho, merasa sedikit lega bisa menceritakan isi hatinya ke orang lain. Selama ini kyuhyun hanya memendamnya sendiri dan itu menyakitkan bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

**By KyuJjong **

Aaarrrggghhh….

Siwon mengerang keras dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah dari siang ia mencoba menelpon bahkan mengirim message kepada kyuhyun namun hasilnya nihil. kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menggangkat teleponya bahkan membalas sms pun tidak. Karena terlalu lelah siwon akhirnya tertidur dengan seragam yang masih melekat dibadanya.

"baiklah, kajja! Kita pulang hari sudah semakin sore" ucap yunho menjulurkan tanganya kepada kyuhyun.

"ahhh ne… Tapi lain kali janji yaa kamu harus mengajak ku kesini lagi!"

"tergantung, kalau kamu menjadi pacarku pasti akan ku ajak setiap hari" canda yunho, namun berhasil membuat kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

**By KyuJjong **

Drum… Drum…. Sriiittt….

siwon mendengar suara motor berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran, setahunya disini cuma dia yang memakai motor. Dengan langkah lunglai karena baru bangun tidur siwon berjalan menuju balkon dan mengintip dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua.

Srettt…

Matanya terbelalak sempurna, dan seketika kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Saat ini ia sedang melihat kyuhyun turun dari motor yunho.

"cepatlah masuk, dan istirahat!" ucap yunho perhatian.

"ne… Kamsahamnida yunho_shi, hari ini aku benar-benar senang" ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit menunduk.

"kyu-ah, bisa tidak kamu itu memanggilku oppa saja? Tidak usah seformal itu padaku" pinta yunho sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kyuhyun sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya.

"hee, baiklah oppa… Oya apa kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tawar kyuhyun.

"tidak usah, ini sudah malam sebaiknya aku pulang saja" balas yunho sambil menghidupkan motornya.

"bye kyu-ah sampai ketemu besok!"

"bye oppa! Hati-hati di jalan yaa!?" ucap kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangan dan ketika motor yunho sudah hilang dari pandangan kyuhyun melangkah masuk kerumahnya tanpa menyadari siwon menatapnya marah disebrang sana.

**By KyuJjong **

"eehhhkk? Kemana yaa? Aduh aku lupa menaruhnya dimana" sedari tadi kyuhyun sibuk mengacak-acak isi tasnya, tapi sama sekali ia tidak menemukan benda yang dicarinya itu. Huft …. 'Tenanglah kyuhyun, tenang dan berfikir!' Perintah kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Plakkk…

kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya, 'hah dasar pabbo. Pasti tertinggal di laci meja sekolah, soalnya terakhir aku memegangnya di sekolah dan memasukannya kedalam laci.'

'Sudahlah besok saja baru kucari lagi,' gumam kyuhyun sambil beranjak kekamar mandi.

**By KyuJjong **

Hari ini kyuhyun berangkat sekolah lebih pagi, ia harus menemukan Hpnya sebelum orang lain menemukanya. "huft …. Syukurlah masih ada di sini" kyuhyun membuka hpnya, disana ada 10 panggilan tidak terjawab dan lima SMS masuk. Pertama ia membuka panggilan tidak terjawab yang ternyata semua telepon dari siwon terus ia membuka smsnya.

**_From: Siwon_**

**_12.00 "kyu-ah… Maaf hari ini aku ada urusan jadi kau pulang sendiri dulu yaa!"_**

**_14.00 "kyu-ah siapa laki-laki yang berani memeluk mu tadi?"_**

**_15.30 "kamu marahkah? Kenapa tidak menggangkat telepon ku?"_**

**_18.00 "kamu kemana? Aku tidak melihat mu dirumah barusan"_**

**_00.00 "temui aku besok, jam istirahat! Ada yang inginku bicarakan!"_**

huuffftt…. kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Teng… Teng … Teng ….

Bell pertanda masuk berbunyi. kyuhyun melirik kesegala penjuru ruang di kelasnya tapi sosok yang dicari tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

"kemana dia? Apa dia tidak masuk hari ini?" dan untuk kesekian kalinya kyuhyun menarik nafasnya panjang.

"kyuhyun-shi! Maju kedepan dan jawab soal Matematika itu!"

"baik seonseungnim" kyuhyun maju kedepan, sedari tadi iya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan dari gurunya itu, terus bagaimana bisa ia mengerjakan soal didepan.

Tok… Tok… Tokkk

"selamat pagi!"

"kamu telat?"

"maaf seonseungnim, saya ketiduran" jawab yunho santai.

"hmm baiklah, sebagai hukumanya kamu kerjakan soal di depan bersama kyuhyun!"

Settt….

kyuhyun yang masih focus mengerjakan soal terkejut karena tiba-tiba yunho memegang tanganya dan mulai menggerakan dipapan tulis.

Tidak hanya kyuhyun tapi seluruh siswa-siswi dikelas menatap mereka curiga dan penuh tanda tanya "hey kalian pacaran yaa?" teriak salah satu murid hingga menimbulkan sorak-sorai kelas.

"diam!" teriak sang guru.

"nah selesai, Bagaimana seonseungnim? Jawabanya benarkan?"

"sebentar! Hmm… Baiklah kalian boleh duduk"

'eehhh mustahil …. dia dapat mengerjakan soal-soal itu padahalkan dia baru datang aku saja berada dikelas ini sedari tadi tetap tidak mengerti' batin kyuhyun.

Jung yunho yang jago disegala mata pelajaran tidak hanya itu dia juga mahir dalam berbagai macam olah raga. Selama ini kyuhyun terlalu focus kepada siwon dan mengganggap dirinya sempurna tapi ternyata yunho adalah orang yang lebih sempurna dari siwon oppa…

kyuhyun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa keatap sekolah, tempat dimana ia dan siwon sering janjian. Hari ini siwon mengajak kyuhyun bertemu.

"oppa, ada apah?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena menaiki tangga.

"kenapa kemaren tidak mengangkat telfonku? Kau dari mana saja! " Tanya siwon dengan menyilangkan tangannya keatas dada dan raut muka yang menyeramkan.

"ohh, kemaren aku jalan-jalan bersama teman dan Hp ku tertinggal dikelas"

siwon mencengkram tangan kyuhyun "appo, Lepaskan aku!" ucap kyuhyun ketika siwon mencengkeram erat tangannya dan dapat dipastikan akan meninggalkan tanda.

"Lalu kau kemana saja dengannya?… KATAKAN!"

"kami hanya jalan-jalan"

"Apa kamu menyukainya?" Tanya siwon tiba-tiba.

"A—apa?"

"lalu Kenapa kau membiarkan dia memelukmu?"

"Ia memelukku karena melihatku sedang bersedih karenamu"

"Lalu kau akan memilih pria itu! Begitu?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita murahan dimata mu?" jawab kyuhyun mulai marah

siwon menarik paksa kyuhyun kedalam pelukanya dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, menuju bibir kyuhyun dan melumatnya habis, menjelajahi semua bagian dalam mulut itu dengan lidahnya yang bergerak gerak tidak sabar.

**~KYUHYUN POV~**

"Lepaskan aku! jangan menyentuhku!" Teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi amarah Siwon sudah tak terbendung lagi. Mataku terasa kabur dengan buliran airmata namun seketika aku menangkap sosok jangkung mendekati kami. yunho datang langsung menarik tangan siwon dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi hingga terjatuh.

aku berteriak berusaha menahannya.

"kalian berdua Hentikan!"

**By KyuJjong **

**[TBC]**

**Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!**


	4. Chapter 4

I Love You, I'm Waiting For You (CAPS lV)

**By KyuJjong **

**_Main Pair : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon (WonKyu)_**

**_Pair: Kim Kibum, Changmin, Yunho, Victoria._**

**_Gendre: Romance, Drama, OOC, BL, GenderSwitch_**

_**Warning: Always Typo(s)**_

**_ No BASH No FLAME and This FF is Mine don't plagiarism…_**

**Let's Read Don't forget to leave your Follow and Review !**

**_Note: Bagi yang merasa belum cukup umur dan berniat nge-flame silahkan tinggalkan FF ini!_**

**~~ENJOY READING~~**

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"BERHETI!" Pekik Kyuhyun Histeris melihat Siwon dan Yunho takhenti-hentinya saling serang satu sama lain. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

"KYU~" Teriak Yunho namun yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak mendengarkanya, sebelum pergi Yunho menoleh "Kau, sebaiknya pergi dari kehidupan Kyuhyun! Berada disisinya kau hanya akan menyakiti hatinya" Siwon berang, Yunho tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak berhak menyuruhnya menjauhi satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya dari dulu.

"Cihhh, kamu jangan ikut campur Yunho~ah! kau tidak tahu apa-apa" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya ,Siwon bejalan gontai meninggalkan Yunho sendiri diam dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan diotaknya.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

**_~Siwon Pov~_**

Apa yang harusku perbuat? aku berada pada posisi yang di salah saat ini.

"Kyu~ah, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar meninggalkanku, apa aku sanggup menjalani semua tanpa mu Kyunnie?"

kulangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalan dengan guyuran air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku. Bahkan bumipun ikut merasakan betapa terpuruknya diriku sekarang.

"AH...Argh..."

Sudah dua jam aku berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga obsidianku menangkap sosok yang sangat kurindukan berada di sebuah Cafe. Bahkan baru tadi siang kami bertengkar hebat tapi hati ini seakan tak bisa jauh darinya. Siwon berjalan memasuki Café, tidak di pedulikanya tatapan aneh orang-orang melihatnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"hiks..hiks..hiks" Astaga Kyuhyun menagis, ia menangis dan itu semua pasti karenaku.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia terkejut melihatku dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan jangan lupakan raut mukaku yang mungkin terlihat sangat pucat.

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" Aku bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi mencoba tersenyum padanya, wajah kyuhyun panik melihat kondisiku.

Namun belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanya, tubuhku oleng rasa pusing mendera kepalaku semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan keseimbangan tak sanggup nenopang tubuhku, aku terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Oppa?" kyuhyun semakin panik, pasalnya mereka sekarang berada disebuah cafe. Beruntung para karyawan cafe membantu Kyuhyun membawa ku sampai ke Taksi.

Setelah cukup lama tak sadarkan diri aku terbangun "Eungh... Dimana ini?" aku bingung, bukanya tadi aku berada di Cafe tapi kenapa sekarang bisa berada didalam kamar.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun terdengar ketus tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Kyu~ah, kenapa aku berada di kamarmu?"

"Itu karena kau pingsan dan di rumah mu tidak ada siapa-siapa makanya ku putuskan mebawa mu kesini"

"Iya, orang tua ku sedang keluar Negri" Siwon menghela nafas panjang "Kyu~ah apa kamu membenci ku?"

"Hah pabbo, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Benci? Ternyata kau memang tak tahu apa-apa" ucap kyuhyun sarkatis "sebaiknya kau minum obat dan beristirahatlah! Kau sedang demam, oya apa perlu aku memberi tahu pacarmu sekarang? Agar dia bisa merawat atau bahkan membawa mu kerumah sakit" akhirnya Kyuhyun menumpahkan segala rasa sakit dihatinya.

Rasa disayat hati ini ketika ku mendengar kalimat sinis yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlontar dari mulut kyuhyun sebelumnya untukku.

Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit hingga tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Sekarang aku tidak peduli kyuhyun menganggapku orang yang cengeng.

"Oppa?" Kyuhyun kaget melihat Siwon menagis 'Seorang Choi siwon menagis?'

"Oppa, Mianhae mungkin kata-kataku menyinggungmu aku tidak bermaksud begini mian" sesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ah, aku tahu kau tertekan tapi aku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Aku tidak sanggup menjalani ini semua jika tidak ada kamu disisiku"

"Apa maksudnya oppa?" ucap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Baiklah seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu, karena suatu saat kau juga pasti akan tau semuanya" Sebelum memulai cerita aku menggambil Nafas panjang berusaha mencari kekuatan.

"Sebenarnya Kibum dan aku telah di Jodohkan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Aku menolak keputusan mereka tapi ternyata Kibum tertarik padaku hingga ia menerima perjodohan itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, orangtua kibum sangat berkuasa dan saat itu appa dalam menjalani Proyek besar jika proyek itu gagal perusahaan kami terancam bangkrut. Appa dan Eomma akan sangat terpuruk. Membayangkan mereka akan sengsara karena ulahku membuatku mau tidak mau menerima semuanya berharap Kibum akan mengerti jika aku menjelaskanya padanya"

"Apa oppa sudah menjelaskan tentang perasaan oppa pada Kibum?"

"Sering bahkan sangat sering, tapi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku Kibum ternyata menderita penyakit Lemah Jantung dan itu bisa kambuh kapan saja"

"Dan itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa lepas darinya"

"Tidak bukan begitu, tunggulah! Akhir bulan ini, Kibum akan menjalani operasi dan jika dia sembuh aku akan memintanya melepaskanku"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tetap tidak mau berpisah denganmu? Kibum adalah type orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan yang sesuatu yang di inginkanya dan Aku tidak mau dianggap menjadi perusak hubungan orang lain" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil keputusan "Kurasa kita akhiri saja semua ini! Dan cobalah untuk menerima Kibum disisimu"

"Kyu~ah kenapa kamu semudah itu menyerah? Atau mungkin sekarang kamu sudah mencintai orang lain? Kau ingin bersamanyakan?"

"Siapa maksudmu oppa? Yunho oppa? Dia hanya temanku jadi jangan pernah berpikiran macam-macam tentang hubungan kami!"

"Iya kau hanya menganggapnya teman, tapi dia mencintaimu aku bisa lihatnya dari caranya memandangmu"

"kau tahu aku mencintai hanya mencintaimu, jadi jangan pernah meragukan ketulusan cintaku padamu"

"Tapi kenapa kau meminta putus?"

"Sudahlah, jangan membuatku menjadi orang paling jahat di dunia ini karena merebutmu dari sisi Kibum. Aku benar-benar Capek dengan semua ini"

"Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah mencintai Kibum, karena AKU CHOI SIWON HANYA MENCINTAI CHO KYUHYUN SELAMANYA"

"Hiks... Aku juga mau mempertahanmu tapi aku juga tidak sanggup melihatmu terus-terusan bermesraan denganya"

Oh Tuhan Kyuhyun menagis lagi dan itu karenaku. Apa yang sudah kulakukan Tuhan? Bahkan aku selalu menyakitinya.

'Apa aku salah mempertahankan cintaku ini?' Siwon membatin

"Baiklah jika itu yang kamu mau dan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia aku rela kita berpisah kyu~ah"

**_~Siwon Pov End~_**

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Sejak hari itu, baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak pernah lagi menjalin komunikasi. Setiap bertemu, mereka akan saling menghindar.

Hari ini Sekolah mereka akan mengadakan acara Champing, Para Siswa-Siswi sangat antusias memasuki bus mereka masing-masing. Saking semangatnya Mereka terlihat heboh ada yang bermain musik sambil bernyanyi, bercanda gurau, ada juga yang jahil mengerjai teman-temanya seperti Namja satu ini Shim Changmin, ia asyik menggulung-gulung kertas dan melemparkannya pada mereka yang sibuk pacaran.

"Berhentilah, menjahili mereka Minnie!" Nasehat Kyuhyun dengan mata masih tetap focus pada PSP miliknya.

"Ck~kau ini, berhenti memainkan PSP itu! Ini saatnya kita bersenang-senang" ucap Changmin sambil menarik PSP dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"YAAAK, SHIM CHANGMIN!" Kyuhyun reflek berteriak, membuat seluruh penumpang bus menoleh padanya.

"GAME OVER" Suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun, karena suasana hening yang timbul karena teriakanya tadi.

Changmin sibuk membungkuk kesemua murid, tersenyum kikuk sambil meminta maaf kepada teman-temanya tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun melotot memberikan deathglare padanya.

"Pagi semua~" sapa Yunho ramah.

"Pagi dari Hongkong, kau tidak lihat matahari sudah bersinar cerah seperti itu Hyung" ucap Changmin sarkartis.

"Ck~ hmmm... Tapi inikan baru jam 9 jadi ini masih bisa dibilang pagi Minnie~ah"

"Aish, sudahlah terserah kau saja. Oya hyung, kau mau duduk disini?" tanya Changmin langsung mendapat anggukan semangat Yunho sedangkan Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri melipat kedua tanganya didada menatap horor Changmin seolah berkata 'Awas saja kau nanti Shim Changmin'

"Apa kamu tidak capek berdiri Kyunnie~ah?" goda Yunho sambil mengacak-acak Surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie? Omo, oppa aku sudah besar jadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Kyuhyun meredam rasa malu dihatinya, namun mukanya tidak bisa bohong. Pipi Kyuhyun merona mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Hah, Ahjjusi kenapa mobilnya belum jalan juga?" teriak Changmin kepada sopir bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Tunggu sebentar, masih ada yang belum naik"

"Siapa sich? Kenapa dia bisa seenaknya seperti ini" gerutu Changmin tak jelas, pasalnya bus-bus lain sudah berangkat dari tadi.

Sesaat kemudian muncul sepasang siswa-siswi menaiki bus tersebut.

"Mianhae semua kami terlambat"

"Siwon oppa, Kibum eonnie" ucap siswa-siswi kompak.

"Wow, beruntung sekali kita bisa satu bus dengan dua orang popoler ini" ucap Changmin sarkartis melirik kearah Kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun menunjukan ekspresi datar hendak kembali duduk tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Siwon padanya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Yunho duduk dikursi nomer dua sebelah kanan, Changmin bersama salah satu temanya duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Yunho lalu Siwon dan Kibum yang memaksa untuk ikut duduk dikursi didepan Changmin.

"Oh yaaa... Hyung bukanya tadi kau membawa gitar?" tanya Changmin yang bosan sedari tadi hanya diam bermain PSP. Biasa kalau sang setan sedang kumat dia akan mengganggu ketentraman mahluk lainya.

"hmmm..." jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Berarti kau bisa memainkanya jugakan? Kyunnie, bukanya kau juga jago bernyanyi? Ayo coba kalian berduet! Aku ingin mendengarkanya"

Merasa namanya disebut, Kyuhyun melirik Changmin "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi sekarang" jawab Kyuhyun kembali memunggungi Changmin dan Yunho. Melihat itu, Changmin merasa ada yang aneh pada diri sahabatnya itu pasalnya sedari tadi kerjaanya hanya tidur saja.

"Hyung, Dia kenapa?" bisik Changmin kepada Yunho, namun namja bermata elang itu mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, kali ini keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Yunho menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun memegang pucuk kepalanya.

"Auch... Panas" Kaget Yunho "Minnie~ah apa Kyuhyun sedang sakit?"

"Hmm, perasaan tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja. Tapi dari kecil Kyuhyun memang sering sakit-sakitan tubuhnya sangat lemah" Changmin mengambil ransel Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun selalu menyimpan obat-obatan didalam kantong tasnya tersebut.

"Ini dia" ucap Changmin senang.

"Kyu~ah, bangun! Ayo minum obatmu dulu!" Yunho menguncang-nguncang tubuh kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun menggeliat, malah menyamankan posisinya jadi bersender dibahu kekar Yunho.

"Minum obatmu dulu Kyu~ah, atau kita turun disini dan aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit" mendengar kata rumah sakit Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya sayu.

"Aaa..." bujuk Yunho dengan sabar.

"Aaaa..." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar.

Glup... Akhirnya obat itu berhasil masuk kedalam perut. Tangan Yunho memegang bahu Kyuhyun menuntun agar gadis itu tidur di pangkuanya.

"Oppa?"

"Sudah tidur saja! Begini lebih baikkan" Yunho membuka jaket lalu menyelimutinya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ck~ mesra sekali, Ayo ngaku kalian sebenarnya sudah jadiankan? Aish benar-benar bikin aku iri" Yunho tersenyum mendengar guyonan Changmin.

Namun disisi lain Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat dengan sudut matanya tingkah Yunho, terlihat Emosi. Ingin sekali Ia berteriak, mengungkapkan perasaan sakit dihatinya saat ini. Harusnya Hati itu, jiwa itu, raga itu hanya untuknya ya hanya untuk Choi Siwon seorang karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah milik Choi Siwon tapi kenapa takdir begitu kejam memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencinta.

"Oppa?" panggil Kibum, menggelayut manja pada lengan kekar Siwon.

"..."

"Oppa?" panggilnya lagi karena sedari tadi tidak ada reaksi, geram Kibum mencubit lengan Siwon.

"Auch.." Siwon mengelus lenganya yang terasa perih.

"kau kenapa? Memerhatikanya lagi?" tebak Kibum tepat sasaran.

"bummie~ah ak-"

"AHJUSSI BERHENTI!" belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya Teriakan Yunho mampu membuatnya membatu.

"Kenapa Yunho~ah?" panik Victoria seonsaengnim berjalan menuju tempat duduk yunho "Omo, Kyu~ah kenapa? badanya panas sekali"

"Seonsaengnim, bolehkah saya membawanya kerumah sakit"

"Hmmm, tentu. Apa kamu membutuhkan teman?"

"Biar aku yang menemaninya Seonsaengnim" Ucap Siwon dan Changmin berbarengan, hingga Mereka saling tatap tak percaya.

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian berdua yang akan pergi?" tanya Victoria meminta kepastian.

Siwon hendak berdiri namun tangannya di genggam erat Kibum "kau disini saja! Tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana"

"Tapi Kibum~ah, Kyuhyun sedang sakit" Siwon memelas kepada Kibum.

"Kau tidak lihat? Masih ada teman-temanya yang bersedia membawanya kerumah sakit, jadi kau disini saja oppa"

"Ayo Changmin~ah, kita tidak ada waktu untuk main-main sekarang" Yunho berdiri menggendong Kyuhyun ala Bridalstyle keluar dari bus, lalu naik ke taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh Victoria saengsanim

"Oppa!" teriak Kibum sambil memegang dadanya terasa sakit. Siwon yang hendak keluar bus menoleh kaget, mendekat kearah Kibum.

"KIBUMIE!"

**_ By KyuJjong _**

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada di rumah sakit yang sama, bahkan kamar rawat inap merekapun saling berhadapan.

Kyuhyun terserang gejala demam berdarah hingga mengharuskanya dirawat, sedangkan Kibum seperti biasa penyakit jantungnya kambuh membuat kondisi tubuhnya drop.

"Oppa!" panggil Kibum serak.

"bummie, mianhae gara-gara aku kamu jadi seperti ini"

"Sssttt... Oppa Saranghae"

"..."

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Siwon atas pernyataan Cinta Kibum 'Mungkin ini saatnya'

"Oppa, Pergilah temui dia! Mulai hari ini kita putus"

"Kibummie?" kaget Siwon.

"Maaf selama ini membuatmu menderita karena tingkah kekanak-kanakan ku, dari awal hubungan kita aku sudah tahu kau hanya mencintainya"

"Bummie~"

"Pergilah! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Bummie, mianhae aku sudah berusaha melupakanya dan mulai mencintaimu tapi semakin kerasku melupakanya semakin aku mencintainya" Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjang "Gomawo jeongmal-jeongmal gomawo, mulai hari ini kita teman kan?"

"hmmm, Teman" jawab Kibum berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya sakit.

Siwon memeluk Kibum sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya, lalu pergi meniggalkan ruang rawat Kibum.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

"Oppa?"

"Kyunnie, Baby" Siwon berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun langsung menghambur memeluknya protect "Saranghae jeongmal-jeongmal saranghae kyunnie"

"Oppa?" Kyuhyun bingung kenapa siwon tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berkata seperti itu.

Siwon seolah mengerti pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum simpul "Aku sudah putus dengan Kibum, dia sudah merelakanku untukmu kyunnie" ucap Siwon masih tetap memeluk Kyuhyun seakan tak akan pernah melepaskanya.

"Ehmmm, Yunho hyung sebaiknya kita keluar sekarang!" ajak Changmin menarik lengan Yunho, yang masih mematung melihat pemandangan di depanya.

"Hey Hyung! Aku tahu persis perasaanmu sekarang tapi bagaimana lagi seberapa kuat pun kita berusaha memisahkan mereka pasti akan bersatu lagi"

"..."

"Oya Hyung bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan pada Sepupuku? Namanya Kim Jaejoong, ia sangat cantik persis seperti Kyuhyun bahkan sifat merekapun hampir mirip" tawar Changmin menggoda.

"..."

'Aish, patah hati itu menyusahkan yaaa! Bahkan orang seperti Yunho hyungpun bisa kehilangan Kharismanya gara-gara cinta' gerutu Changmin, merasa mendadak menjadi orang gila karena berbicara sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau seperti ini aku tinggalkan saja dia" Changmin berlari meninggalkan Yunho didepan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Ruang Rehabilitasi.

1

2

3

4

5

6

"Yaaa... Apa-apaan ini?" kaget Yunho menyadari dirinya berdiri di depan kamar Rahabilitasi pasien sakit jiwa.

"Shim Changmin!" Teriak Yunho membahana.

"Ihhh... Ganteng-ganteng kok gila?" ucap beberapa pejalan kaki menatap Yunho aneh. Menyangka Namja bermata elang itu orang gila lepas.

**_ By KyuJjong _**

**[END]**

**Don't forget to leave your follow and review here!**

_**BIG THANKS TO ALL FOR READERS YANG UDAH NGEREVIEW FF INI ^^**_

**Maaf kalau ada Review yang nggak sempet di Blz, tapi aku baca semua Review kalian kok :D**


End file.
